I'd Rather Make Mistakes Than Nothing At All
by Melodious Vagrant
Summary: "Sometimes the heart has reasons that reason does not know."


**I'd Rather Make Mistakes Than Nothing At All**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I don't own anything. Warnings for: Alternate Universe, language.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Seeing You Again**

* * *

><p>I've been getting a bit worried about her, I thought to myself as I held the wheel of my car. Heavy rain plodded every each inch of the road. Nightfall had more than engulfed the town and only dreary streetlights looming over the streets to quell the bleakness.<p>

Ever since the whole break up, she was never the same gal. Sure she'd put on an act and kind of shrug it off, just like everyone else expected a greasy gal like her to do.

But what most people didn't understand was that she was different. She wasn't like the rest of the flock. _He_ didn't go after her and get her in bed given the next two hours. No. She initially had no interest in a self centered pretty boy like him.

Unlike what some might have said, Sandy was no desperate. But when they did actually hook up, it shook some of the gals at school. Some of them were in stitches, unable to believe it.

But it wasn't a joke, _they_ were real.

I suppose in this case, opposites attract for whatever reason. However, opposites that do attract don't usually stay that way. In that sense they were no different.

She was devastated when they broke it off. They both were.

* * *

><p>A year was far to short for them to cope.<p>

He looks back to see a beautiful girl in a familiar dress. It was nightfall then and the cafe was more than just packed for whatever reason. Only one table for two remained and they were the last ones in. This wasn't like every other awkward encounter they had before. Both of them came with the intent of sitting down and drinking their coffee.

The situation came with predisposed consequences. If Sandy decided not to sit down with Sodapop, it could only mean that she didn't want to see him again and that there was no hope left for the two of them. But if she decided to sit with Sodapop, it would bring back unwanted memories of their times together, but also their mistakes. Mistakes too painful to try and remember.

With an undeniable reluctance, she chose to sit with him. He was taken back at this decision.

"Hey, Sandy...It's great to see you," he tells her as she stood up next to her seat. At first there was a big grin over his face, but after noticing her reluctance, it reverted into a crooked one. His hands intently clutched the cup of coffee, ignoring it's searing heat.

She can't tell if he's just lying to her. It certainly wouldn't be the first time.

Avoiding eye contact, she returns the favor with a weak grin of her own. But she makes no sound, unsure of just what to say as she sat down, sipping on her coffee. She attempts to organize her thoughts but everything seemed to be in a flurry and she just couldn't keep up with it all

"Sandy, I..." he chokes under his own words. His words sting in her ears. His tone was devoid of the cheerful cockiness, that pretty boy-ish charisma that made Sodapop, Sodapop. It was only grave and solemn.

He knows there was nothing for him to say; the same was true for her.

They drank their coffee in silence.

Sodapop occasionally stole a glance at his watch in the hopes that the day was over. He kept thinking about why Sandy didn't want to speak to him, besides the obvious reasons. At least he's trying.

Sandy was looking out the window and caught a glimpse of a man in a fancy restaurant on the opposite end of the street. There she witnessed a handsome man, probably around the age of 22, kneeling down to his lover, mouthing some words, and then revealing a bright ring under his hand. The girl stood up with teary eyes; the man stood as well and took his lover in his arms. They kissed. For Sandy, seeing an all too familiar event such as that left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She grew ever more anxious to leave the premises. Soda knew they weren't going anywhere for here on out. He then stood up, both relieving and anxiety-inducing for Sandy.

"Well, see ya, Sandy."

That was his last attempt to get her to say something. He seemed to wait for her response and for the first time in that night, he looked her directly in the eyes. She could see how much he pleaded for a response from her: anything would do for him. But she couldn't bring herself to speak. She just took another sip of her coffee.

So when no response came, Sodapop turned the other direction and left without another word. Clearly the one dollar cup of coffee was much more pressing than anything he had to offer.

Just as she finished the last drops of her coffee, he reached the door and left.

"Don't go..."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Author's Note:<strong>**

****I'm sorry this was so short. This story is something I've been trying to get a grip on for quite a while now. I decided I'd at least post the first chapter but I don't really know which way i should go here. By the way, it may or may not be connected to Tabula Rasa, I haven't decided that either.****

**Oh you'll find out who the narrator soon enough, if I manage to continue this story.**


End file.
